Fantastic
by Wolfram-and-Hart-Sauron
Summary: One Shot. A little rewrite of the last scene with the Doctor and Donna in Journey's End.


Fantastic

By Wolfram and Hart Sauron

Author's Note: This is just a little idea I had in my head. This is also my first Doctor Who fanfic, so sorry if it's not that good.

Donna saw the sadness in the Doctor as the TARDIS took off and left Rose and her new Doctor. She needed to cheer him up, so she pulled out his trick of distraction by deciding where to go next. "I thought we could try the planet Felspoon. Just cause. What a good name! Felspoon! Apparently, it's got mountains that sway in the breeze. Mountains that move, can you imagine?"

"And how'd you know that?" The Doctor asked in a dead voice.

"Because it's in your head. And if it's in your head, it's in mine!" Donna said excitedly.

"And how does that feel?" The Doctor asked.

"Brilliant! Fantastic! Molto bene! Great big universe, packed into my brain! You know you could fix that chameleon circuit if you just tried hotbinding the fragment-links and superseding the binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary…" She suddenly stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm fine! Nah, never mind Felspoon. Know who I'd like to meet? Charlie Chaplin! I bet he's great, Charlie Chaplin. Shall we do that? Shall we go and see Charlie Chaplin? Shall we? Charlie Chaplin? Charlie Chester, Charlie Brown, no, he's fiction, friction, fiction, fixing, mixing, Rickston, Brixton..." A wave of pain hit her. She leaned on the console for support, but it didn't stop the pounding in her head. "Oh, my God!"

"Do you know what's happening?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah." Donna answered. Of course she knew, because he knew.

"There's never been a human/Time Lord metacrisis before now. And you know why." The Doctor said, dreading what he had to do now.

"Because there can't be." Donna finished, not wanting to accept what was happening. "I want to stay."

"I wish you could, but you can't." The Doctor said with horrible certainty. "All that knowledge, it'll kill you."

"I was gonna be with you. Forever." Donna said, fighting the tears. "Rest of my life. Travelling. In the TARDIS. The DoctorDonna."

"I'm sorry."The Doctor said sorrowfully. He'd said goodbye to so many people who mattered to him today. Rose, Captain Jack, Martha, Sarah Jane, Mickie, Jackie, even the Daleks and their creator, Davros. And now he had to say goodbye to Donna. Forever. Finally he said, "But I _can_ save you."

"You can?!" Donna asked, elated.

"But I have to take it back." The Doctor said, letting the other shoe drop.

"Fine. Take all this stupid Time Lord intelligence, we'll still have a brilliant time…" Donna gasped again, it was getting worse.

The Doctor sighed at her misunderstanding. "No, Donna, not just the Time Lord brain waves. I have to take it all back. Everything we did, everything we saw, everything you know about me, even the memory of me has to go."

"No! Oh my god... I can't go back. Don't make me go back. Doctor, please, please don't make me go back!" Donna cried, tears flowing down her face.

"I have to." The Doctor said, wishing that there were another way, any other way.

"No! Being with you made me better than I ever was when I was just Donna Noble, Office Temp! I'd rather die like this than go back to that!"

"You have to. I can't let you die. Davros was right. Too many people are dead because they crossed paths with me. I'm not adding your name to that list." The Doctor said, sadly. Donna's shoulder's sagged in defeat. "Donna. Oh, Donna Noble. I am so sorry. But we had the best of times. The best."

"We did, didn't we?" Donna asked, smiling through the tears.

The Doctor walked to her and placed his hands on her temples and closes his eyes. "Goodbye."

"Wait!" Donna grabbed the Doctor's shoulders as the mind meld began withdrawing the memories of her adventures with him in the TARDIS. "Before I go, Doctor… I just wanna say that…"

She searched her Time Lord enhanced mind for the right words. "You were fantastic. Absolutely, unbelievably fantastic!"

The Doctor smiled sadly and began to scan her brain for the memories. A wedding ruined by a spider; waving at fat; saving a family in Pompeii; liberating a slave race; alien smog spouting cars; the Doctor's daughter; Agatha Christie and the giant wasp; the giant library full of killer shadows; a spa on a planet of diamonds; the beetle on her back; creating a second Doctor; defeating the Daleks. Not bad for a pencil in a mug. In fact, none of her friends back home could've done half the things she'd done. Even her insufferable mother couldn't. She wasn't just some temp from Chiswick. She _was_ somebody. She was Donna Noble and she just saved the whole damn universe.

Donna's eyes popped open in realization, as did the Doctor's. "And you know what?"

The Doctor shook his head, but he already knew what she would say. And she was right.

She broke into a grin and said her last words as the Donna Noble that traveled through time and space with the Doctor.

"So was I!" And with that she fell into unconsciousness and forgot her time with the Doctor.

The End


End file.
